


Bright Star

by whoheyitsme



Series: All the Psycho Pass Things [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness, koganie pov, poetry sorta, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Kogami Shinya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Star

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic yeah. Hope you like it! Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes

Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night  
And watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,  
The moving waters at their priestlike task  
Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—  
No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,  
Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,  
To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever—or else swoon to death.

\- Bright Star by John Keats 

 

She was like a radiant star to him, a star he did not deserve, a star to be looked on from a distance. She was the brightest thing in his darkened life and he did not deserve her. One day, he fears, one day she will realize who she is and what she could become. One day she will leave him. One day she will shine without him. One day she will be gone. And on that day, he will be gone to. 

 

He wants to keep her, hidden away in a box, for the days when he is dark and he is empty and he is lost. He wants to shield her from the world, lest it dull her shine. She is a treasure that must be protected, by any means necessary. The final piece of a puzzle he did not know he was making. 

Her light outshines the darkness in his world. He has been walking a path of destruction and revenge, and she, she is the illuminated path. A chance to change, a change to forget. But he knows no other life than a one of darkness. He sits in the shadows, waiting for a sign. He has long given up the hope of change, the messiah, the angle, the difference, has never shown up. He is alone in this darkness of his...until she came along. She is the light at the end of the tunnel, she is a choice. All his life he has been the seeker of revenge, now, because of her, he is a knight of justice. It's funny how intertwined the two are. It's funny how intertwined they are. Life is funny to him now. Before life was nothing but a trail to be endured until he has completed his job and is ready to leave. She makes life funny for him. She shows him how to laugh. She is a saving grace. She is redemption. A hope for the redemption of the world that he lost long ago. She is his way forward. 

He leaves, of course he leaves, he has to leave. He can't ruin her. She's worth to much to him to ruin her. She is to perfect. 

He misses her, he misses her everyday. He wonders if she misses him to. 

He hopes that she is better off. 

When he sees her again after all these years, she's different. He knew that she wouldn't be the same person as when he left, but he still hopped. 

She's stronger now, more grown up. When he left she had been a girl, how she's a woman. He doesn't know what to think. People change, people evolve. 

When she see him for the first time in years she lights up. That star, that sun, that light. She runs over to hug him. It feels like coming home.


End file.
